1. Field
The present invention relates to the human body implant structure such as a dental implant, a method of assembling the human body implant structure, and a method of disassembling the human body implant structure for disassembling the implant structure which is once assembled for repair and inspection.
2. Description of the Related Art
To consider a case where a part of a human body is lost due to an accident, a disease or the like, there has been known a technique which compensates for such a lost part with a lost-part compensation part such as an artificial tooth, an artificial eye or an artificial ear, for example.
In such a case, to mount the lost-part compensation part on the human body, there has been adopted a method where a support anchor is implanted in a bone body in the vicinity of the lost part, a support base for mounting the lost-part compensation part is mounted on the support anchor thus mounting the lost-part compensation part on the support base.
The explanation will be made hereinafter by taking the dental implant structure of an artificial tooth as a specific example of these lost-part compensation parts as an example.
That is, conventionally, the dental implant structure used for a case where a single tooth per se is lost is assembled in order that an artificial dental root called fixture is embedded in a jaw bone such that the artificial dental root is integrally formed with the jaw bone along with the curing of the bone, a support base called abutment is mounted upright in a gingiva for supporting the artificial tooth on the artificial dental root, and a dental crown which is capped over the artificial tooth is placed on and fixed to the support base using an adhesive agent, a screw or the like. For example, JP-7-275266 (patent document 1) discloses the implant structure where an abutment is threadedly engaged with a dental implant which constitutes a fixture.
The specific constitution of the dental implant structure described in documents including the above-mentioned patent document is shown in FIG. 56 and FIG. 57. FIG. 56 shows the dental implant structure 101 where a dental crown is fixed to a support body using an adhesive A agent. An abutment 103 which is mounted upright in a gingiva is threadedly engaged with a fixture 102 embedded in a jaw bone B, and a dental crown 104 formed by casting is adhered to the abutment 103 using an adhesive agent 105 such as cement. On the other hand, FIG. 57 shows the dental implant structure 111 where a dental crown is fixed to a support base using a screw. An abutment 113 which is mounted upright in a gingiva A is threadedly engaged with a fixture 112 embedded in a jaw bone B, and a dental crown 114 formed by casting is threadedly engaged with the abutment 113. That is, in the above-mentioned both dental implant structures, the fixture and the abutment are threadedly engaged with each other, the dental crown is formed by casting in conformity with an outer shape of the abutment, and an upper portion of the dental crown is placed on and fixed to the abutment using the adhesive agent, the screw or the like.
Further, in case of bridging denture which is formed by bridging a plurality of artificial teeth, support bases made of metal or the like for a plurality of bridged artificial teeth respectively are prepared by grinding using a machine such that the plurality of artificial teeth can maintain parallelism, and upper portions of the support bases are covered with dentals crowns which constitute bridging denture by way of dental-use cement or screws.